blessed by ouranos and gaia
by arogers008
Summary: Percy's mom is killed but he is blessed by ouranos so zeus can't kill him and is forced to let him live on olympus. Same with annabeth but she's blessed by gaia. Discontinued for now. Will start again as soon as possible. On hold for now
1. blessed

Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Blessed

Poseidon POV

I stood with 2 year old percy in my arms standing over sally's body. " Come on Perceus. Let's visit uncle Zeus." I said. I flashed us to olympus straight into th throne room. "Poseidon, what are you doing here and who is this boy?" zeus thundered. Percy cowarded into my shoulder.

I shifted him so he was behind me. Then I drew my trident. "This is percy, my son." I told him. He reacted just like I knew he would. I erected a wall around us.

His attack was deflected back at him. "Zeus let our brother finish." hestia and hera snapped. "Fine, please continue." he said. "Thank you. There's something else. Percy has been blessed by ouranos himself. He left a message too. If his mom died he was to live here and there would be another like him only female and blessed by gaia. Also I swore on the river styx that I would follow his directions." I smirked. He was trapped and he knew it.

Hestia came forward "May I hold him brother?" she asked. I handed him to her. "Hello perceus. I'm your aunt hestia.". He had the look on his face. The one he only wore when he was in mine or his mother's arms. Hera made zeus come over.

When percy saw him he said "Hello lord zeus, thank you for listening to daddy." he was surprised the respect in his voice. Suddenly athena flashed in with a girl percy's age. "Father, I have news to report. This is annabeth my daughter. However she's been blessed by gaia herself.". He groaned "Let me guess. She said that if her dad died she was to live here and there would be another like her only male and blessed by ouranos.". She looked surprised "How did you know?".

I answered "Because the other she mentioned was my son percy." I pointed to him in hera's arms looking as happy as he could be, since he saw annabeth. After a few more minutes zeus was holding him and he had a genuine smile on his face. "It's getting late. I should put annabeth to bed." athena said, but as soon as she started to leave both of the kids looked at the person who was holding them and asked to be put down. As soon as they were down they raced to each other. They threw their arms around each other and wouldn't let go.

"Percy, you need to let annabeth go. So she can go to sleep. You'll be able to see her tomorrow." I told him. He lifted his hand and used the water in the air to explain. "No. I recieved my own message from ouranos." everyone looked surprised. The water formed anew "He said that if the one blessed by gaia was ever in danger I would be able to sense it, and if I was able to I was to protect her. Also if we ever met we were not to be separated." he lowered his hand and the message faded. "Are you allowed to sleep in the same room but in different beds?" I asked, he nodded. Both broke apart but kept a tight grip on the other's hand.

"Did gaia tell you the same thing annabeth?" athena asked her. She nodded grimly. "Fine he can come." she said unhappily

A/N: next time when parents are away the kids start to pranking.


	2. Apollo and Hermes

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Apollo and Hermes

Apollo POV

Both hermes and I were called by aunt hestia to meet her, athena, and uncle Poseidon in one of the guest rooms. We got there and entered. What we saw surprised us. We saw Poseidon fighting and losing. Hestia and a young girl, the boy's age, were in a discussion about the power of the hearth.

Athena was reading, as usual, but for some reason when we entered both the boy and girl looked at us. As if ready to protect the other, suddenly there was a knife made of ice in the girl's hand. With one stroke the boy disarmed poseidon and had his sword at his neck. "Okay you win percy."he told the boy. "Good game daddy." he said in return and lowered the sword.

I spoke up "Will someone please tell us what's going on.". Athena looked up from her book and explained things. Once we were briefed and told why we were here she gave us restrictions "There will be no stealing, driving the sun chariot, riding in it, and under no circumstance are you to separate them or leave them alone.". "Yes ma'am." we both said disappointed. They left after that. "Okay guys, lets go to the training room." I said after introducing ourselves.

5 hours later, all 4 of us were in ninja cloths and talking after the kids beat us. It was like they could tell when the other was in danger. "How did you beat so easily?" hermes asked. Annabeth looked at percy. He nodded like she asked a question. "The blessings on us allow to sense when the other is in danger. It's also why mommy told you not to separate us at all." she explained. "What are you going to show us next?" percy asked. Hermes smirked "Well my young grasshoppers, we're going to teach you the fine art of pranks.". By the time mom came we had pranked Ares, Artemis (Hermes left a note saying I did it), phobos and demnos, and hepheastus.

A/N: next chapter percy is on how far he would go to protect annabeth.


	3. similarities

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

Similarities

Percy P.O.V. (Percy and annabeth are now seven and are more lient on being separated.)

I was sitting with aunt Hera behind her temple. She was telling me the story of Jason and the Argonauts. "That was a nice story aunt Hera." I said when she finished. "I'm glad you liked it my boy." she said. I became silent. "What's wrong Perseus?" she asked. "I wish I rembered mom." I told her. "She loved you very much." she told me. I looked at her "Sometimes I wish you were my mom.". She hugged me "I wish that to my boy." she said. I stretched a little bit and kissed her cheek. She blushed "That is enough for today. Why don't you find annabeth for your 2 hour long free-time.".

I nodded and set off to find annabeth. Due to our blessings I knew where to find her, I knew her to well also. 15 minutes later I was outside the olympus library. She was in the spanish section today. I preferred the middle ages section. That's why we treat each other like knight and princess. It started when we were 5. I snapped to attention when she saw me. "M'lady its time for fun and games." I told her then I bowed and kissed her hand. We always enjoyed our similarities with past heroes. I was named after Perseus who deafeted medusa. Annabeth was as smart as Odysseus or her older half-brother George Washington. "Thank you Sir. Percy, shall we depart?" she asked. I nodded. I called Pegasus for her. A minute later a pure white pegasus entered. Hey, bro, time for your free-time with annabeth?

I said yes. I offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her onto him. Then got on myself. I was in front like my half-brother king Arthur would with gwenevere. We set off. Seconds later we were flying high in the sky. She had her arms around my waist, her head on my shoulder. "I see that time has strengthened your trust me M'lady, since our maiden flight together." I said. "Yes, but don't get cocky percy." she said. "I'll try, but no promises." I assured her. We flew around some more then headed back. Once we got there I helped her down. She proceeded to go back to reading. I thanked pegasus and he flew off. I then got lost in thought remembering our first flight together when we were 5.

(Percy and annabeth are 5 in the Pegasus stables with Pegasus.)

Percy P.O.V.

I was brushing pegasus down with annabeth helping. When I got an idea "Would you like to take a flight with me your highness?" I said getting on him and offering her my hand. She was hesitant but she took it and I helped her up. She wrapped her arms tight around my waist and buried her head in my shoulder. "Okay, let's go." she said. After I gave the word we were off. After 5 minutes she lifted her head and saw the sunset in the distance. "Wow its beautiful percy."

Somthing brought me out of the memory. It was my annabeth sense. I dove toward her and knocked her over. Somthing whizzed past my head. I covered her with my body. There were more attacks but all hit me. "Alright you win. You can get up now." Hermes said. I got off her but kept a protective stance in front of her. In front of us was the entire olympian council, minus dad but plus uncle hades, with blow guns in one hand. "WHAT IS THIS?!" I yelled. "TRYING TO ATTACK US WHEN OUR GUARD IS DOWN!". Apollo explained "It was a test to see how far you'd go to protect her.". A/N: sorry for the late update.


End file.
